Timeline
1900's CE 1960's CE * 1964 CE ** The Egeria program is initiated by the Space Body to colonize every viable object in the Sol system. 1970's CE * 1977 CE ** The Wanderer program by The Conglomerate’s Space Body is initiated. The program would extensively explore the outer planets of the Sol system. 1980's CE .]] * 1980 CE ** The Conglomerate launches the Omega program as a project to build the first human launch loop and orbital ring around Terra; bringing launch costs down by order of magnitudes. * 1987 CE ** The Erebus program is initially successful as the Physics Body of The Conglomerate successfully produces deuterium–tritium fusion on Terra. Starting the era of fusion for humans. 1990's CE * 1990 CE ** The Conglomerate initiates the Gaia program, a project to terraform Venus and Mars. As the most expensive project in history, the program will take course of over a century of grueling work. 2000's CE 2000's CE * 2001 CE ** The first permanent human colonies are established on Terra's satellite, Luna. * 2009 CE ** The Conglomerate initiates the Supra program, a project to create and launch the first intentional interstellar probe out of the Sol system. The probe itself had arguably the best artificial intelligence on Terra at the time, able to identify artificial signals and modify its trajectory. 2010's CE * 2019 CE ** The first human colonies are deployed to the Argusian belt of the Sol system. 2020's CE * 2028 CE ** The first human colonies are deployed to Jupiter and its moons. 2030's CE * 2039 CE ** The first human colonies are deployed to Pluto and Proserpina, these colonies would be the most important asset of the Sol system past Mars. 2040's CE * 2042 CE ** The Second Orion War begins. Unbeknownst to humans, the region containing Terra would be one of the major front lines of the war. 2050's CE 2060's CE 2070's CE * 2073 CE ** The first human colonies are deployed to the closest ice giants of the Sol system, Ceres and Neptune. * 2078 CE ** The first human colonies are established in the Titan Belt, especially on Saturn. 2080's CE 2090's CE 2100's CE 2100's CE 2110's CE * 2113 CE ** Nuclear thermal gas-core rockets are proved viable by The Conglomerate's Space Body, allowing lower costs for orbital and interplanetary travel. 2140's CE * 2142 CE ** Deuterium-Tritium fusion engines become viable and are proved possible for Humans by The Conglomerate, issuing an era of space travel faster than ever, shortening interplanetary ships exponentially. 2150's CE * 2150 CE ** As part of the Gaia program, the terraforming of Venus is complete. Shades are kept to keep the planet's temperature ten degrees above Terra. The planet's rotation has been sped up to one day and the atmosphere has been made breathable. * 2159 CE ** Through the power of the Space Body, the first antimatter rockets come into existence. 2160's CE 2170's CE * 2175 CE ** The first human colonies settle the farthest outskirts of the Sol system, especially Janus and its moons. 2180's CE * 2183 CE ** The Gaia program concludes with the terraforming of Mars. As the last shipments of solid nitrogen to Mars arrive, and the artificial magnetic field is constructed, immigrants flood into the newly terraformed planet in the millions from Terra. 2190's CE * 2199 CE ** The first beam antimatter engine, one of the fastest method of transportation physically possible, is made by Humans is produced by the Space Body. 2200's CE 2200's CE * 2207 CE ** The Supra probe reaches Tau Ceti. It soon enters an elliptical orbit with a distance of 60 AU from the star. It successfully receives multiple radio signals and transmits the news along with any scientific data. The first human pictures are taken of the first habitable planet outside of the Sol system. 2210's CE * 2219 CE ** The results from the Supra probe reach Terra. Along with this, the first scientific data from another star is received. After successful transmission, the probe decides to contact the "inhabitants" of the Tau Ceti system. However, the probe is mysteriously destroyed a few days after the transmission. 2230's CE = = Category:Special page Category:Timeline